The present invention relates generally to group communication, and more specifically, to group chat.
A group communication session, chat, or chatroom enables multiple participants to jointly communicate. Each participant may send messages to all of the other participants, as well as receive messages from the other participants. Group chat is typically a form of synchronous conferencing, but is occasionally used to refer to asynchronous conferencing. The term can refer to technologies such as real-time online chat, instant messaging, in-game communication, online forums, or fully-immersive graphical social environments.